


[授权联文/狂想曲前传/马德里往事]Memoria da Noite (水软/水托/查理笛)

by AaliyahLiu



Series: 狂想曲世界 [6]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 05:25:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15745161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AaliyahLiu/pseuds/AaliyahLiu
Summary: 清鸣太太授权的《克罗地亚狂想曲》系列前传性质联文，莫德里奇在离开马德里返回克罗地亚前的故事，《马德里往事》的扩展版。肉体水软，精神水托&查理笛。由于我的疏忽导致和清鸣的时间线略有出入。正传时间线依照球员加入俱乐部时间=角色加盟组织时间的规则，并以2018年世界杯后核爆为废土世界开始的原点。本篇则以核爆后造成的abo性别分化为故事原点，各组织人员流动在后。一句话总结：我们没统一好口风，翻车了，万分抱歉！请以清鸣太太的时间线为设定基准。注意：黑手党设定，有肉和施虐情节，有乱交情节，不适者请避让。





	[授权联文/狂想曲前传/马德里往事]Memoria da Noite (水软/水托/查理笛)

Memoria da noite【1】

1  
拉莫斯第一次见到莫德里奇，是在他未就职家族头目之前。在伯纳乌庄园礼拜堂的地下墓穴，他亲眼看着克罗地亚人单膝跪在教父弗洛伦蒂诺面前，亲吻印有皇冠与家徽的旗帜，用右手食指蘸取老伯纳乌的骨灰，在胸前画下十字，誓与家族荣辱与共。

白鹿巷的顶尖杀手兼作战指挥在渡海之前便已声名远扬，但o的身份总让闻者心里对这个名头打了个折扣。即便如此，在家族元老纷纷退休的档口，拉莫斯还是在表面上对新成员的加入表示欣慰，心里却也暗自掂量着莫德里奇的份量。

然而第一次行动这个瘦小的克罗地亚人就给了全员一个下马威。那夜在巴伦西亚港口抑制剂仓库的争夺战中，当拉莫斯率领后续接应部队赶到时，战斗已经在指挥官的出色调动下以鲜少的损失完美结束。克罗地亚指挥官仍矗立在战场中央，他的身影是那么单薄，拉莫斯甚至感觉他在夜风的摇曳中正微微颤抖，然而他的勃朗宁枪口下却是堆积如山的尸体，战术皮靴下是蔓延无际的黑色血泊。

莫德里奇听到拉莫斯的呼唤转过头来。令拉莫斯惊异的是，那张面孔依旧如天使般纯白无瑕，竟不沾一点血污。

然而魔鬼与天使只是一枚硬币的两面，路西法也曾是上帝所钟爱的光明之子，受万千信徒顶礼膜拜。

他会让周围的人甘愿献上自己的肉体，各种意义上的，换取他温柔的眼眸中流露一点垂悯。

莫德里奇挥手示意自己没事，径自向着堤岸边走去。他的背影，他的气味，他卷起的发梢，好似有一种神奇的魔力，使得拉莫斯挥退部下，也鬼使神差地跟了过去。

莫德里奇没有理会拉莫斯，慢慢走到堤岸远端的暗处，见没有部下在周围，才长舒一口气，腿一软靠着石堤松懈下来，一只手摸索着从夹克内袋里掏出香烟准备点上。莫德里奇并非觉不到疲劳，而是在需要他支持、保护的部下面前，他不能暴露一丝弱点。在战场上，指挥官的疲态就意味着战线的崩溃，部下的死亡，家族的耻辱。

只有在与自己势均力敌的强者面前，他才可以稍微放松绷紧的神经，安心将后背交给对方。

拉莫斯赶紧抹了下发型，掏出一根雪茄点上，然后才假装风度翩翩地向莫德里奇走去，一副最后关头才潇洒登场的大佬形象。

莫德里奇被拉莫斯的小动作气笑了，手指颤抖着几次都打不着火，最后气恼得一把将打火机扔远。

“借个火，”莫德里奇叼着烟，转头对拉莫斯示意，“您不介意吧，阁下？”

拉莫斯笑笑，刚要装逼抖出怀里的银制雕花打火机，没想到莫德里奇先行将头凑了过来，就着拉莫斯嘴边雪茄的余热，将烟点燃。

拉莫斯一下就僵住了。太近了。拉莫斯一低头就能看见他低垂的眼睑和颤动的睫毛，金黄的发梢蹭着他的额头，海水与雪松的冷冽香气涌进他的鼻腔，撩拨得拉莫斯心猿意马。徐徐青烟为眼前人的面庞罩上了一层朦胧的轻纱，诱惑着拉莫斯想要伸手揭开将他看个透彻。

拉莫斯正出神，不想莫德里奇一抬眼，幼鹿一样明净的瞳仁直直对上了自己的目光。那湖水一般平静的瞳孔深处，映出了与自己相同、甚至更加炽烈的欲火。

这一眼，彼此的意图各自了然于心。

拉莫斯自是情场老手，莫德里奇也不介意多一个临时解决需求的床伴。在新世界荒谬的游戏规则中，a与o的结合理所当然，刻不容缓，即使他们之间并不存在什么爱情。

拉莫斯一挥手夺去了莫德里奇嘴边的香烟，随后强硬地吻上了他的唇瓣，齿舌纠缠间交换着津液，胡茬磨蹭着对方微微翘起的下颌。克罗地亚人也不甘示弱，修长的手指抚过拉莫斯修剪得体的鬓须，一把抓住了他梳理得一丝不苟的短发，仿佛自己才是这场战役的掌控者。

这一战从海边一直打到拉莫斯的车后座上，拉莫斯以其迅猛突进证明了自己假后卫真前锋的内核，莫德里奇也充分发挥了自己精湛的缠斗技巧将欢愉延长。情至癫狂处，拉莫斯从后面捞起莫德里奇的腰，俯身亲吻上他突起的蝴蝶骨下方刚刺下不久的家族徽记，舌尖勾勒着墨迹周围尚未消褪的红肿，勃起的下体则重重的捅进甬道深处，一次次向内部窄小的腔口发起冲击。当拉莫斯饱胀的前端紧紧卡在腔口，汩汩微凉的液体喷射进高热的生殖腔内部，莫德里奇感觉好像直布罗陀的惊涛巨浪涌进扎达尔的港湾，两人信息素交融犹如北大西洋狂啸的海风一波又一波地拍打着树林。

拉莫斯帮助在真皮车座上跪伏着的克罗地亚人直起身来坐在自己的大腿上，一边收拢手臂让他靠在怀里，一边转圈轻揉着他被灌满填紧的小腹，帮助他更好地吸收自己的精液，以驱散发情期致命的燥热。这本是互相标记的情人间才有的温存，但二人既未标记，也非情人，不过是在黑暗中渴求爱而不得、转而渴求欲望的两头相互温暖的野兽罢了。

那一夜云销雨霁后，拉莫斯曾问莫德里奇是不是对他有所图谋。

“我当时真没想要上你，就是出门忘记打抑制剂了，想抽根烟冷静下，没想到你自己送上门来，我也就不客气了。”

克罗地亚蜂王探出舌尖舔舔嘴唇，狡黠一笑。

黎明的清冷海风轻轻抚弄着二人被汗水浸透的躯体，车窗外远远传来了流浪乐手的歌声苍凉的歌声。拉莫斯仔细辨认，是Memoria da noite的旋律。

未从情欲的微醺中清醒过来的克罗地亚人也将下巴抵在车窗边小声哼唱，天鹅一样优美的脖颈，迦陵频伽一样的嗓音。

“黑色的帆船静静地向晨曦航行，  
渔网空空如也，海鸥也销声匿迹。  
他们将用谎言去献媚，他们将用金钱去遮掩。”

拉莫斯仍记得十余年前，故乡的海面被漆黑的石油所覆盖，海边堆满了海鸟与鱼类的尸体，在高温的炙烤下散发着腐烂的恶臭。而十余年后，人类仍未悔改，也终招致恶果。

人类生性贪婪，贪于财富，贪于权力，贪于美色，贪于爱与温存。

因为贪婪，人类才招致毁灭。

讽刺的是，也正是因为贪婪，人类才有一点理由在这地狱中苟延残喘。

2  
而莫德里奇真正窥见拉莫斯的内心，是在一个暴雨的夜晚。

一个适合发泄欲望的夜晚。

拉莫斯确实打算这么做来着。

但对象不是莫德里奇，甚至不是个o。

“费尔南多·托雷斯。”从大半夜被拉莫斯砸门吵醒到冒着大雨赶赴他的别墅，这一路莫德里奇曾设想有无数种能让拉莫斯慌张无措的可能，但并不包括打开门发现拉莫斯床上躺着对头家族的元老这个情景。

还有扑面而来的两种信息素尖锐碰撞产生的刺鼻气味，烈日下的海水被曝晒产生的咸涩粗砺的气味。

你他妈又搞出什么幺蛾子了？莫德里奇无奈地看了拉莫斯一眼，自从他摸透了皇家马德里次首的地主家傻儿子属性后，平日里碰面连敬语都省了。

莫德里奇注意到，托雷斯此时脸色铁青，身体冰冷，头上却不断冒着汗珠，仿佛体内在承受着烈火灼烧；眼神似已飘忽至天外，残存的最后一点理智被用来控制惨叫声不从颤抖嘴唇中跑出。

莫德里奇伸手将托雷斯的头翻向一边，试图找出他的病因，接着他看到了床上的人的后颈不自然的红肿的腺体。

进屋时不和谐的诡异气味得到了解释：拉莫斯在试着标记托雷斯。

“塞尔吉奥你疯了吗？你知道发情期错误的标记不仅不能解决问题，还会让抑制剂失效吗？”

“我是疯了！”拉莫斯懊恼地纠紧了头发，“我想抱他想得要发疯！”辐射所造成的变异，使得同等的身份与地位此时成了隔绝二人的天堑长河。劫掠获得的勒沃库森新款抑制剂则成为了向着地狱深处悬下的蜘蛛丝，拉莫斯迫不及待地想要抓住这微茫的希望，然而又再一次被推下万丈深渊。

“卢卡，求你了，只有你了，求你救救他……”皇家马德里说一不二的少东家，伯纳乌的城墙与刽子手，此时却哭着向克罗地亚人求助。

“卢卡•莫德里奇……我尊重你的意愿，” 托雷斯艰难地组织着语言，拼尽最后的力气维护自己身为马德里传奇的尊严，“你可以现在就走，让我像一条疯狗一样死在这里，卡尔德隆决不会怪罪你分毫。”

但拉莫斯会杀了我，莫德里奇心说，我也会无法原谅我自己。

面对拉莫斯的请求，莫德里奇知道，现在能救托雷斯的方式，只有献祭自己。让失控的a与o结合，再向他的腺体注射抑制剂以平复精神与肉体的躁动。

这没什么大不了，莫德里奇一边解着衬衫的纽扣，一边安慰自己，反正这副身体早就已经习惯了。

这是一场公事公办的性事。这并不好受，莫德里奇直奔主题，他知道托雷斯已经没有时间再等什么前戏了，而托雷斯也分不出什么力气来抚慰他。莫德里奇一边坐在托雷斯胯间律动，一边观察着托雷斯的情况，以找准最好的时机让一旁守候的拉莫斯注射抑制剂。

“啊啊……可以了，塞尔吉奥……你他妈快动手！”

拉莫斯搂住托雷斯的头，用掌心温暖着他的脸颊。

爱人的褐色瞳仁已经无法聚拢。

“费尔南多，看着我，看着我。”

另一只手中的针管却对准了托雷斯的后颈无情地刺下。

莫德里奇默默穿好衣服走出了房门，将时间留给了屋内的二人。他已经把能做的都做了，剩下的只能听天由命。

神以天火降罪于人类，随后又为幸存者制定了新的生存法则。从此我们只能戴着镣铐翩翩起舞，一边被磨得鲜血淋漓，一边歌颂这朝生暮死的人世。

你在上一秒拥吻的人，也许下一秒就会因辐射成为冰冷的尸体。

莫德里奇突然感到莫名的惶恐笼罩了自己。深夜的走廊太过寒冷，他仅裹着单薄的衬衫，抱紧自己的胳膊瑟瑟发抖。他离开故土太久了，他已经快记不起亚得里亚海的涛声，扎达尔的落日，黑发少年拥抱他的体温。

他也许明天就将失去他们。

这个时候，莫德里奇心中暗自下了一个决定。

3  
那一夜的故事仿佛禁忌的咒语，莫德里奇和拉莫斯都未曾再提起。

之后他们曾并肩浴血，曾在床笫间相互索求，曾交换过心底对另一个人最隐秘的情愫，曾一同图谋新世界的秩序，以一种近乎于残忍的方式。

拉莫斯曾以为他们之间的联系牢不可破。

但在国家、民族的命运面前，一切不过是过眼云烟。更何况两人同床异梦，拉莫斯追随着托雷斯为马德里而战的身影，莫德里奇背负着乔尔卢卡与克罗地亚的梦想。

而这一层薄薄的隔阂往往滋生了黑暗。

这一天一份关于抑制剂库存核查的报告书呈到了拉莫斯的办公桌上。报告提及了近半年来仓库的抑制剂的账目漏洞。每个月都会有几箱数目与进货时的数目不符，因为出入过小而被视作bug忽略不计，但这些累积起来却是一笔大数目，足以让家族高层追究下来。

既然在伯纳乌的眼皮子底下，这批货物必定不可能久存，在当地市场流散是不大可能，马德里全城已经布满了家族的眼线。

那么流向海外呢？

拉莫斯感到脊背一冷。马德里并没有出海途径，但伊比利亚半岛的老冤家却控制了通往地中海的重要港口。

他连忙翻找出这半年密探所报告的巴塞罗那的通航记录。通过核查，一条名为“布拉尼米尔号”的货轮进入了拉莫斯的视线，这条货轮每月下旬的一天会从巴塞罗那港出海，而它的目的地是地中海另一侧的里耶卡，克罗地亚最大的航运枢纽。

明天这条货轮即将按时出航。

拉莫斯脸色一变，命属下立即调取了近几日仓库以及附近的监控记录。录像冗长无味，一切看似安然无恙，但只有拉莫斯注意到了其中某一段剪辑的痕迹，以及在剪辑片段前的一瞬间，镜头一角的堤岸边一闪而过的戴着兜帽的身影。

当他再重复倒放时，兜帽的阴影下一道银色的闪光划过了他的视线。

拉莫斯屏住了呼吸。

那是莫德里奇的十字架项链。

4  
“你知道自己做了什么吗？”偌大的办公室里只有拉莫斯和莫德里奇二人，室内冷肃的空气仿佛要凝结了一般。

“当然，我明白自己在做什么。”莫德里奇是个聪明人，他毫不犹豫地坦白了自己的行为。他明白，自己最终还是要面对和家族摊牌的那一天。家族没有理由白白放走一个出色的指挥官，更何况他和家族各大干部都纠缠不清，他一走必定军心不稳。所以，自己必须给家族制造这个理由，即使他知道这是一步险棋。

“你知道后果吗？我本可以向卡洛斯告发你，让他把你带到阿韦洛亚那里，你比我更清楚他有哪些手段。”拉莫斯奋力压抑着心中的怒火，咬牙切齿道，“我甚至可以就在这里以家族的名义处决你，再将你的头颅呈给佩雷斯阁下，绝不会有人说半个不字！”

“我知道，我也做好了相应的觉悟。但塞尔吉奥，我知道你不会这么做的。”

“你怎么知道我不会！”被激怒的拉莫斯猛地拔出了怀里的Jericho 941，枪口直直抵住莫德里奇苍白的额头，“别以为你和我睡过就能让我赦免你！你这个小骗子，家族的叛徒！我在床上操得你合不拢腿的时候你怕不是还在想着怎么把抑制剂偷运到萨格勒布！”

莫德里奇对拉莫斯的话不置可否。克罗地亚蜂王有着惊人冷静的思维，他的战术大脑让他即使在高潮的边缘挣扎时，也能分出一点思考给自己的暗地图谋。

这当然不是与生俱来的能力，而是经过无数惨痛得不堪回首的经历换来的诅咒。尤其从土耳其回来后，他就将自己的灵魂分裂成两半，一半沉溺于片刻贪欢，另一半则冷眼俯察着世事百态。

只有韦德兰•乔尔卢卡，只有在那个人的怀里，自己的灵魂才能回归完整。

只有为了他，为了克罗地亚，自己才甘愿拼尽一切，百死而不悔。

拉莫斯当然知道偷运抑制剂只是克罗地亚人的障眼法，但他还是为莫德里奇将他蒙在鼓里感到气愤。同时他也在生着自己的气，为他没能为身边的战友分担他的痛苦与忧虑，为他只能用一种残酷的方式与战友诀别。

然而正如人类无法阻止荆棘鸟在尖刺上的泣血绝唱，无法阻止蝴蝶振翅远渡重洋，拉莫斯无法动摇莫德里奇返回克罗地亚的坚定意志。

即使他知道，这意味着永别。

5  
解约仪式依旧在教堂的地下墓穴进行。

拉莫斯最终还是将抑制剂仓库被盗的事端压了下来，没有向弗洛伦蒂诺揭发，只是上报了莫德里奇请求回国的意愿。纵然如此，在这个即将要和隔壁雇佣兵团谈判的档口宣布隐退，严重地动摇了军心，对此老佛爷还是动了火，把克罗地亚人扔进刑讯室关了几日，而且指派卡洛斯动手，而非阿韦洛亚。

“其实他完全没必要这么做，”卡西利亚斯私底下跟拉莫斯说，“谁都知道阿尔瓦罗那家伙即使面对自己的爱徒也能下得去手。”

显然弗洛伦蒂诺支走阿韦洛亚并不是为了避嫌，而是怕这个极端的马德里主义者下手太重失了分寸。毕竟他并不想真的伤了莫德里奇的性命，只不过是要杀鸡儆猴，震慑一下惶惶人心。

但他知道，这些手段并留不住克罗地亚人离去的脚步。不仅仅是他，葡萄牙人、巴西人、法国人都去意已决。这些都是有血性的男儿，弗洛伦蒂诺再如何一手遮天，也不能阻止他们为自己的国家赴死，就如同他自己无法抛弃马德里而苟且偷生。

古老的训言仍铭刻于家族墓穴的门楣上：Dulce et decorum est pro patria mori（为祖国而死是甜美和正确的事情）

最终自己能依赖的，只有同样生于兹长于兹，深深眷恋着这片土地的斗牛士后裔们。

而在这末世，家族的前路注定风雨飘摇。

通向地下礼拜堂的木门又一次打开了，凝滞的血腥气与信息素裹挟着扑面而来。  
拉莫斯毫无廉耻地硬了，他并不以为然，因为在场所有家族引以为豪的a们此时都觉得本应剪裁得体的西裤的裆部突然小了一号。

莫德里奇出现在门口，跟在他后面的是依旧凶神恶煞的卡洛斯。拉莫斯注意到，相比上次碰面，短短几日间莫德里奇明显变得更加消瘦憔悴，原本灿烂的金发也灰蓬蓬地纠结在一起，雪白的衬衫下隐隐透出暗红的血痕，领口、袖口处露出的一点脆弱的皮肤也遍布着青紫的印迹，昭示着这具身体的主人曾遭受过何等的酷刑。清冽甘美的信息素不自觉地释放，徒增了凌虐的美感。

莫德里奇无视掉那些士兵戏谑的、看待祭品似的目光，对干部们的沉默不做理会，慢慢向祭坛走去，只有在经过拉莫斯的时候，他的灰色眼眸才向上一瞥，瞳孔里似有万种思绪波动，随即又匆匆移开了视线。

然而这一眼并没有逃过老佛爷的法眼。弗洛伦蒂诺向卡洛斯使了个眼色，黝黑皮肤的冷面监察心领神会，肌肉发达的大腿突然发力一个前顶，猛地袭向了前面莫德里奇的膝窝。莫德里奇此时本就虚弱，受此击一个站立不稳，重重地跪倒在了祭坛上。髌骨撞向石板的冲击力在引起身体的共鸣，撕扯着连日折磨所造成的累累伤口，莫德里奇猝不及防地发出一声虚弱的呻吟。

老佛爷这招可谓敲山震虎，实在高明。拉莫斯感觉到背后的巴西活宝颤抖了一下，身旁一向高冷的德国人不忍地别开了眼睛，而葡萄牙领袖则仍冷漠地注视着祭坛中心。

“塞尔吉奥，”弗洛伦蒂诺招手向拉莫斯示意，“你上前来。”

拉莫斯突然意识到了弗洛伦蒂诺的狠毒用心。

一旁的卡洛斯从燃烧的炭火中取出了烙铁，递向了拉莫斯。这不仅是对莫德里奇的考验，也是对拉莫斯的忠诚的考验。

拉莫斯别无选择，只好右手接过烙铁，左手卡住克罗地亚人的后颈。他俯身在莫德里奇耳边低语：“忍着点，马上就好。”

“塞尔吉奥！”弗洛伦蒂诺提高了声音催促道。

饶是莫德里奇早有心理准备，在烧红的烙铁抵上蝴蝶骨处的纹身时还是禁不住发出一声凄厉的惨叫。肩胛内缘下侧薄薄的皮肤被高温炙烤着，巨大的痛苦使他猛地收缩背肌，扬起脖颈，腰部向下塌陷成一把柔韧的弓。莫德里奇感觉自己像一只被钉在木板上的蝴蝶，尖利的长钉贯穿了他羽翼的根部，试图以痛苦与耻辱断绝他再次飞行的可能。细密的汗珠不断从他额头冒出，串联成线，划过微阖的眼睫，从翘起的颌尖滑落。他哆嗦着咬紧下唇，试图掩饰自己的窘相，尖利的虎牙刺破了唇瓣，小股鲜血不甘地从他嘴角流下。

拉莫斯用力卡住莫德里奇的后颈，防止他的挣扎造成更大的损伤。这个姿势与之前自己在床上贯穿他时一模一样，只不过此时他们以一种比性爱更加冷酷的方式紧密连接在一起，烙印比亲吻更加刻骨铭心，痛苦比快乐更加难以忘怀。

也许只过了几秒，也许几分钟，也许几万年，直到焦黑的印痕完全覆盖了他白皙的脊背上的纹身，酷刑才终告结束。拉莫斯一把扔掉烙铁，大口喘着粗气。而莫德里奇仍因神经末梢延迟而至的疼痛上身匍匐在地上哆嗦着，黑色西裤紧致包裹的大腿仿佛痉挛般不住地颤抖。

太疼了，比当年在土耳其挨的那一枪还难受。早知如此，当时应该选择纹在肉厚痛感薄弱的地方，比如屁股上。在这一点上本泽马真是有先见之明。

“你真应该庆幸，”卡瓦哈尔凑上前仔细端详了一会儿烙印后善意地调侃道，“马德里仍遵守着古老的礼仪。不像北部的野蛮人，要把纹身连带那块皮割下来。”

那还真是谢天谢地。莫德里奇本来想扯出一个讥讽的笑容，但伤口的刺痛让他他放弃了这个打算。他不禁开始担心起身在加泰罗尼亚的对家的拉基蒂奇来。

周围还有人蠢蠢欲动想要再借机嘲弄一下落魄的蜂王，以在家族元首面前献媚。

“够了。”老佛爷喝断了所有不轨的企图。

“你为皇家马德里做出了巨大的贡献，家族十分感激你。但是现在看来你的心已经不再属于伯纳乌了。”弗洛伦蒂诺痛心疾首道。“伯纳乌不需要首鼠两端的人，即使再重要的棋子，如果不能为我们所用，也要忍痛断臂。”

这句话已经为莫德里奇的命运下了判决书。

“你走吧。我已收回了你的荣耀。从此你不再受马德里的庇护，丰收女神的光辉将不再恩惠于你。直到查马丁上空的星辰陨落，直到黄沙湮没卡斯蒂利亚大道之前，你都不可以再回到这里。”

6  
莫德里奇本已做好打开门就被仇家爆头的心理准备，结果发现只有拉莫斯一个人正靠在门边抽烟。

“这就准备走了？不等把伤养好？”

“不了，既然已经被佩雷斯阁下留了条命驱逐出去，也没有什么脸面再留在马德里了。更何况，我的国家和家人还在等我。”莫德里奇说道，“你是来处理我这个叛徒的吗？”

“你想多了，既然教父都下了命令，我自然不敢违抗。”拉莫斯对莫德里奇的挑衅不以为然。“不过有一些年轻人火气旺，本来在周围蹲你，被我轰回去了。”

“哦，他们应该感谢你救了他们一命。”

“我觉得他们这会儿应该在诅咒我呢。”拉莫斯想起了那个刚入伙的高个子贝尔盖青年，一脸轻蔑。当拉莫斯在街角碰见他时，这个不知自己几斤几两的男人还在炫耀自己将要强行占有克罗地亚蜂王，逼他留在马德里侍奉于自己。没想到一转头迎接自己的就是拉莫斯的老拳。

“没把握好轻重，骨头好像断了几根。”拉莫斯拨弄着指虎嘟囔道。他相信纳瓦斯会处理好这件事，毕竟这位寡言少语的哥斯达黎加人从来不使他失望。

正把人往背弄里拖的纳瓦斯打了个喷嚏，抹了一把脸上的血污，掏出无线电对讲机摁下了按钮：“卡利姆吗？塞尔吉奥说有个锅要让你背。”

本泽马：？？？

“本来克里斯他们想送送你，也被我劝回去了。我知道你不喜欢，而且教父也不乐意看到。”

“他们之后也会走的，”莫德里奇注意到拉莫斯表情一僵，“不是吗？”

莫德里奇猜得不错，葡萄牙人和巴西人都已相继来找过拉莫斯，谈话却都以暴脾气少头目的一顿西班牙国骂而不欢而散。拉莫斯不是不能理解干部们的心情，如果马德里有难，就算是天涯海角，就算是粉身碎骨，自己也要葬身于自己所热爱的故土。只是，他不想在失去莫德里奇后，又再一次次告别自己昔日的战友。

此去关山远，有的人见一面少一面，有的人一句“后会有期”就是一辈子未能实现的承诺。

“这个给你”，拉莫斯手一扬，闪过一道银色的弧线，一枚钥匙稳稳地落在了莫德里奇的掌心。

你没头没脑扔给我一枚钥匙我哪儿知道干什么用的？莫德里奇一脸困惑地望向拉莫斯。

拉莫斯努了努嘴示意莫德里奇再看一眼钥匙，莫德里奇一看发现：这钥匙形状怎么那么眼熟？再仔细一看，钥匙的一面刻着一行隐秘的小字：M 16:19。

敏锐的作战指挥瞬间明白了。他不禁为拉莫斯的胆识与考量感到由衷的感激。即使在将要分道扬镳的今日，拉莫斯仍恪守着他作为后卫执掌的责任，在弗洛伦蒂诺的眼皮子底下暗渡陈仓，为奔赴战场的战友打点好身后的一切。

我要把天国的钥匙给你。凡你在地上所捆绑的，在天上也要捆绑。凡你在地上 所释放的，在天上也要释放。【2】

圣乔治堂【3】不仅仅掌握着开启天国大门的钥匙，同时也埋藏着奔赴地狱所必不可少的通行券。饶是弗洛伦蒂诺每周来此做礼拜，也没能料到拉莫斯竟然会在这里做文章。

“没什么好予你饯别的，这些都是你路上需要的东西，就当是还了你帮费尔南多的债吧。”

被那个名字触动，莫德里奇猛地抬起头：“你们就打算一直这样装下去吗？”

拉莫斯沉默不语。

“家族对立，性别差异，那又有什么关系？如果明天就是我们的死期，那么拥抱一个近在咫尺的人，总比穿越大陆、跨过海洋，去寻找一个不知道下落的人更来得实际。”

“塞尔吉奥，现在是时候面对了。我们永远不知道自己能不能再见到明天的太阳。趁我们的心脏还在跳动，我们的血液依然温热。”

拉莫斯不知道，多年之后，当他早已忘记那个曾与他同枕共眠，度过一个个混乱而又寂寞的夜晚的金发克罗地亚人的面庞时，却仍将他绝尘而去前的那句话铭刻于心底。或许当他老得再拿不动枪的某天，他会笑着和身边的男人提起克罗地亚蜂王的忠告，而那个人也会调侃他相比克罗地亚人被上帝亲吻过的文辞，他对自己告白简直就是伊比利亚土味情话。

但此时此刻，他仍然无法给面前的莫德里奇，给城市另一侧的那个人，以及给自己一个明确的回答。他只是猛地将莫德里奇揽入怀中，将头埋在他鬓边深深地呼吸。

那是亚得里亚海的波光，是达尔马提亚的珍宝，同时也是马德里的艳阳，是与深埋于记忆中年轻的爱人一样的颜色。

莫德里奇也紧紧拥抱着拉莫斯，那是与他一起流过血与泪，熬过失望与绝望，却依然眼中有着光芒的人啊，为什么自己总是不由自主地将他的身影与不知去向的青梅竹马重叠。

但是他们也明白，再如何亲密，自己都不是彼此心中最眷恋的那一个人。那可是他们诞生之初就已失去、穷极一生不断寻觅的，那根支撑心脏的肋骨啊。【4】因此，离别既在预料之中，又无可避免。

“去吧。”拉莫斯最后还是松开了莫德里奇，拍了拍他的肩膀，将他推向了前方。就如他们每回完成狩猎任务后相互鼓励的那样，只不过这大概是最后一次了。

“塞尔吉奥，保重。”莫德里奇没有再回头，夜风遥遥送来了他的话语。

马德里，这座承载着他荣耀与痛苦的城市，在这临别之际，他甚至不敢回头再看它一眼，怕这一眼他就将化身为盐柱，再也挪不动脚步。这里曾是他心目中的迦南，曼萨纳雷斯河中流淌着奶与蜜，卡斯蒂利亚大道上铺满了黄金。他从白鹿巷一路拼杀出来，踏着血与汗前来朝圣。如今马德里之于他却如索多玛，如蛾摩拉，是他不得不舍弃逃离的城市。

好在马德里还有伯纳乌与卡尔德隆，还有拉莫斯与托雷斯，犹如耶利哥城墙一般守卫着伊比利亚的丰水之地，使其免受天火的劫难。

拉莫斯看着莫德里奇走出夜色笼罩的伯纳乌庄园，看着他的背影融进了山峦边喷薄而出的金色晨光里。而那海岸森林的香气仍萦绕在他鼻尖久未散去。拉莫斯穷其一生试图将那气味与身影从自己脑海中抹去，但每当回想起那个再未能见面的小个子青年，他耳边总会回荡着那天他眺望着曙光升起的海平面，迎着晨风低声吟唱的歌谣：

“在黎明前踏上平镜般的海面，我已将你夜的记忆珍藏。  
在晨光与岩石撞击的那一刻，我将再次失去我的生命。  
我将忘却你那眺望大海的双眼所诉说的情话，  
在我真正学会亲吻的那一天。”

End  
【1】西班牙民谣乐队Luar na Lubre于2004年创作发行的歌曲，以谴责2002年“威望号”油轮在西班牙加利西亚海岸沉没所造成的重大海洋污染事件。  
【2】出自《新约•马太福音》16:9。  
【3】圣乔治堂，查马丁区的天主教教堂，位于伯纳乌东北部，俯视布局酷似圣彼得的钥匙。  
【4】引用自清鸣《浮光掠影（上）》。


End file.
